Luigi's Mansion (Mario Kart)
Luigi's Mansion is a battle course that takes place in the place of the same name. It first appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a battle course unlocked by obtaining a gold trophy in the 150cc Mushroom Cup, consisting of a three-floored winding maze. The second floor is a wide room that resembles the Ball Room where all the racers start their battle. The first floor is a corridor where it is possible to place some traps down, especially near the Item Boxes scattered in the hall. The third floor is actually the roof terrace, where, unlike the other zones, there are no Item Boxes. The center of the terrace is a gap where the racers fall directly to the second floor. All the floors are connected together by bended corridors, three leading to the first floor and one to the terrace. Some of the specters' portraits from the game Luigi's Mansion appear within the stage. The music is the same as that of Bowser's Castle. In Shine Thief, the standard battle music is used. ''Mario Kart DS'' It appears as the last race course of the Mushroom Cup in the game Mario Kart DS. Outside the mansion is Boo Woods which has a graveyard surrounding the mansion and beyond it, a swamp of mud with moving trees. When a character runs into one of these trees, instead of spinning out or rolling over, the character instead will just get stuck on the tree as if it were a wall. Racers start outside the mansion in a section of Boo Woods, and they will go through a curl path to the entrance of the mansion, running along a narrow hall that leads the racers downwards to a room beneath the lobby. Various portraits of Portrait Ghosts from Luigi's Mansion can be seen hanging on the walls. The racers then go out of the mansion, crossing a stone path tunnel, where they reach the graveyard, leaving the mansion. Finally, racers end up crossing the swamp to cross the checkered line. Missions Missions 1-6 and 2-4 take place on this course, with Luigi driving in both of them. In mission 1-6, the player has to exit the mansion in reverse, and in mission 2-4 the player must destroy 5 item boxes. ''Mario Kart 7'' Luigi's Mansion appears as a Retro course in Mario Kart 7 as the final track in the Shell Cup. The only changes are the ramp that lets racers use gliders, and the Boo and the portraits are replaced by solo arts of Boo who attempt to pop out when the racer passes. The mansion's foyer has been redesigned to more closely resemble its original appearance, instead of the relatively simple single-story room seen in Mario Kart DS. Also, there is a glider ramp towards the end of this course in the muddy swamp and another glider ramp is added in the graveyard section. Additionally, part of the gate wall leading to the swamp is broken as a small shortcut to cross through with one Mushroom. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Luigi's Mansion returns in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as a retro battle course, where it receives a revamped look. The second floor is now covered by a glass roof, as there is rain on the terrace. The access corridor to the terrace is now mirrored, and is located on the opposite wall from where it was originally. Similar to what happened with N64 Block Fort and GCN Pipe Plaza in Mario Kart DS, it receives a different music piece, which is a rearrangement of the Luigi's Mansion theme from Mario Kart DS. Unlike the original, it is available from the start. The course map now closely resembles Luigi's Poltergust 5000, paying homage to the series. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Halloween Tour In the Halloween Tour, Luigi's Mansion appears as the first course in the Luigi Cup, the second course in the Shy Guy Cup, the location of the challenge in the Baby Luigi Cup, and the location of the challenge in the King Boo Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the second course in the Waluigi Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Rosalina Cup and the second course in the King Boo Cup. This track is the signature course of the Halloween Tour. Paris Tour In the Paris Tour, Luigi's Mansion appears as the third course in the Luigi Cup, the second course in the Roy Cup, the location of the challenge in the Baby Luigi Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Dry Bowser Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Bowser Cup, as well as a Trick variant which appears as the first course in the Lemmy Cup and the third course in the Metal Mario Cup. London Tour In the London Tour, Luigi's Mansion appears as the location of the challenge in the Waluigi Cup. It also has a Reverse and Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Wario Cup and the first course in the Bowser Cup. New Year's Tour In the New Year's Tour, Luigi's Mansion appears as the third course in the Lakitu Cup, the first course in the Iggy Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Koopa Troopa Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Peach Cup, as well as a Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Luigi Cup and the third course in the Metal Mario Cup. Official Descriptions *'European Website:' "After rescuing Mario from the dark dungeons of this dreary old place, Luigi has decided to make some money from his mansion by turning it into a racetrack. Perpetual darkness means you'll need your headlights on for this one, especially since the trees have a tendency to walk around..." Trivia *The Boos that pop out of the portraits in Mario Kart 7 were originally going to appear in Mario Kart DS. *Luigi's Mansion is the only Luigi-themed race course in the series that isn't a "Circuit" type course. See also *Twisted Mansion, a similar course featured in Mario Kart 8. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses